


Правда - не всегда яд

by Natashka1997



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashka1997/pseuds/Natashka1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Стайлз и, осознав это, мысленно ударил себя по затылку. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. — Иногда мне кажется, что я люблю тебя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правда - не всегда яд

В тот день, когда Стайлз почувствовал себя странно, словно что-то коснулось его сердца, нечто невидимое, в какой-то степени эфемерное, с самого утра палило солнце, хотя синоптики предупреждали дождь, а люди на горизонте видели тучи, плотные, тёмно-синие с проблесками багрового, готовые вот-вот спустить целый ливень на город. Но утром их будто рукой стёрли, как иногда протирают запотевшее стекло. 

Стайлз не стал говорить друзьям об этом чувстве, которое преследовало его весь последующий день. _Только на сердце всё крепче сжималась та же самая рука, кровь лилась по суставам и устремлялась к предплечью._ Стайлз моргнул, и наваждение спало.

Скотт обеспокоенно на него посмотрел.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Да, просто не выспался. Знаешь, дараки, альфы и тёмные духи. Закрыть глаза некогда.

Скотт кивнул, хотя и не выглядел убеждённым, и снова повернулся к карте. Малия, Лидия и Кира склонились над ней, следя за его пальцем.

— Здесь. Лиам уверен, что здесь. 

— Неужели мы должны верить мальчишке? — спросил Стайлз, но, когда на него уставились несколько пар глаз, быстро добавил. — Молчу-молчу.

Скотт схватил куртку со спинки стула.

— Я поеду, проверю. 

Лидия схватила его за рукав и посмотрела тяжело, осуждающе, так, как могла только она, будучи изредка неуравновешенной особой банши. 

— Ты не должен идти туда в одиночку. Разве не видишь, существа словно с ума сошли, сбиваются в одну кучу. Недавно Арджент убил вендиго и оборотня-омегу, которые были заодно. Я уверена… У меня предчувствие, что это не из-за Неметона. Он уснул после заточения Ногицунэ.

Стайлз сглотнул комок, что-то пробормотал, что ему нужно в туалет, хотя никому не было до этого дела – все перепирались с упрямым альфой. Он резко закрыл дверь, открыл кран и брызнул себе на лице. Давление на грудь увеличилось, и Стайлз был солидарен с Лидией – это не из-за Неметона и даже не из-за Ногицунэ, когда-то (казалось бы, так давно) поселившемся в его теле. Если бы у ребят не было дел поважнее, наверняка бы заметили его состояние, но сейчас Стайлз даже был благодарен Лиаму за наводку к новой твари.

Он посмотрел на своё бледное лицо в зеркало. 

— Отлично выглядишь, Стилински, — прошептал он сам себе и снова брызнул водой на лицо. Подняв взгляд, он почти вскрикнул, потому что позади него стояла девушка, но тут свет заморгал, и, когда Стайлз резко обернулся, никого в комнате, кроме него, не было. — У тебя ещё и крыша поехала.

— Стайлз, — Малия постучалась. — Ты в порядке? Никогда не привыкну, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой.

— Д-да. Где остальные?

— Отправились в тот дом, а меня оставили смотреть за тобой, точнее, Скотт оставил, — Стайлз открыл дверь и увидел, что Малия, пусть и была напряжена, довольно ухмылялась.

— О, заткнись. 

Малия вдруг нахмурилась и обнюхала воздух рядом с ним.

— Что с тобой? Выглядишь так, будто приведение увидел, и пахнешь… Как это называется? Беспокойством.

Стайлз как можно непринужденнее закатил глаза.

— Я всегда так пахну. Скотт сказал.

Он прошёл в гостиную, – это точно называется гостиной? В лофте вообще гостиные бывают? – и Малия следовала за ним, как верная собачка. 

— А что ещё говорил Скотт? — поинтересовалась она и села на диван рядом с ним.

— А что ещё говорила Лидия? — парировал Стайлз, с удовольствием заметив, как начала краснеть шея подруги. Он заметил это особенность не сразу, ведь, в целом, Малия отличалась от людей, ей были чужды все эмоции, кроме ярости, и уж о смущении она точно не знала, но однажды их этакие полуночные разговоры коснулись темы Лидии, и Стайлз впервые увидел румянец на щеках Малии, и заговорила она нервно-беспокойно, почти как он под аддеролом. 

— Я должна быть рядом с ней, — зло сказала Малия, ударив кулаком по своему колену.

— Эй, с ней всё будет в порядке. Там Кира и Скотт, они защитят её. Да и к тому же, она не беспомощная, во-первых, она может голосом расколоть людям череп, а во-вторых, с помощью своего ума может выбраться из любой передряги.

Малия вздохнула. 

— Я знаю. Так, а что с тобой? Ты с утра сам не свой. Знаешь ведь, как это отпечатывается на стае. Ты пусть и пока не законный, но наш эмиссар. Связь и бла-бла, я ничего не запомнила, что говорил Дитон.

— Говорю же, не выспался, вот и мерещатся всякие глупости. Перечитал бестиарий перед сном, и ещё ту якобы методичку для начинающих защитников. Пепел рябины. Колхикум, смешанный с корой столетнего дуба и мелиссой. 

— Мамой Скотта?

Стайлз улыбнулся, глядя на искреннее недоумение Малии.

— Нет, конечно. Это растение.

Стайлз замолчал, снова испытав то чувство, которое исчезло после того видения. Солнце словно засветило ярче, он прикрыл глаза, видя красные блики на изнанке век, а когда открыл, то увидел за спиной Малии всю ту же девушку и успел только отметить белое платье, больше похожее на тунику, прежде чем она исчезла. Малия недоумённо подняла брови и обернулась.

— Ты что-то видел? Позвонить Скотту?

— Нет, нет! Не отвлекай их, я сам всё расскажу. Просто я не уверен, что это… Это реальность. Опять.

— Что ты видел? — напряжённо спросила Малия, схватив его за плечи. — Это он, Ногицунэ? Или что?

— Не важно, мне нужно идти, — Стайлз собрался подняться, но Малия заставила его сесть.

— Ну уж нет, никуда ты не пойдёшь. Мы ждём всех, а потом решим, что делать с твоими глюками.

— Вот спасибо, — недовольно ответил Стайлз, потирая запястье. 

Малия сложила руки на груди, выглядя очень воинственно и пугающе. Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как прилечь – он ведь и вправду перечитывал некоторые заметки Дитона. 

•

_— … это старый ритуал, я не появляюсь просто так. Для эмиссара он слишком лживый. Я должна была прийти._

— Стайлз! Стайлз, проснись!

_—… он вытерпел тысячелетнего духа. Я знаю, что не все выживают, не все терпят. Но правда – это его сила, без неё стая не будет стая. Без неё он не будет собой._

— Стайлз, чёрт побери!

_— … это лишь первый шаг. Дальше - легче._

— Если ты не проснёшься, я лично залезу в твой сон, убью тебя, потом оживлю и вытащу!

Стайлз резко открыл глаза. Над ним стояли обеспокоенные Малия и Скотт и сильно сжимали плечи с двух сторон. Он почувствовал слабую боль и застонал.

— Отпустите.

— Чёрт, чувак, ты меня напугал, — перед тем, как отпустить, Скотт потрепал его по плечу и нервно улыбнулся.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стайлз, ещё дезориентированный от сна. 

— Я не могла тебя разбудить. Ты проспал шесть часов, но не собирался просыпаться. Мы что только не сделали.

— О да, я заметил, — Стайлз осмотрел свою футболку в водяных разводах, а потом поднял взгляд и заметил Киру и Лидию, с двух сторон поддерживающих молодого парня. — А это ещё кто?

— Вампир.

— Типа Эдвард Каллен? Что? Я смотрел этот фильм.

Скотт покачал головой.

— Нет, это не Эдвард. Мы нашли его обездвиженного в подвале. У него сломаны коленные чашечки, но он не восстанавливается. Видимо, что-то в бестиарии не было указано.

— И что вы с ним хотите сделать?

— Для начала помочь, а потом спросить, что нужно здесь всем существам. 

Стайлз кивнул. 

— Малия, отведи его домой и проследи, чтобы с ним всё было в порядке, — сказал Скотт.

— Эй, у меня есть право голоса! — возмутился Стайлз.

Малия ухмыльнулась.

— Давно нет, мамочка.

— Скотт!

Скотт устало посмотрел на него, скрывая усмешку. 

— Стайлз, заткнись.

•

Стайлз вздохнул спокойней, когда голова коснулась подушки, и посмотрел на стоящую в дверном проёме Малию. 

— Тебе ведь не обязательно здесь оставаться.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулась Малия. — Лучше бы я была с Лидией, но ты точно что-то скрываешь, да и Скотт от беспокойства о тебе нервничает, лучше там не находиться. 

Стайлз задумчиво надул губы.

— Если хочешь, можем посмотреть фильм. Звёздные… 

— Нет! Я выберу, и не бойся, уж точно не «Дневник памяти». 

— Как мило, что ты знаешь её любимый фильм.

— Заткнись, или я тебя вырублю, — Малия включила ноутбук и что-то медленно напечатала. — Лиам как-то говорил о каком-то фильме с Мейсоном. Что-то про фантастику. И название с математикой связано. Люди икс!

Стайлз сложил руки на груди и решил, что на сегодня, только на сегодня, станет Йодой Малии. 

— Нужно сначала смотреть Росомаху.

— Отлично.

Пока Малия загружала фильм, Стайлз сходил в кухню, достал из верхнего шкафчика с верхней полки запрятанную за мукой и приправами пачку чипсов и выложил их в тарелку. Но тут в висках застучала кровь, а в ушах послышался звон. Он резко упал на колени, сжав голову руками, и стиснул зубы. 

_Я не произносил лжи._

— Замолчи! 

_Я не человек обмана._

— Перестань!

_Я не закрыл уши от слов правды._

— Стайлз! Стайлз! — Малия подбежала к нему, но он уже упал без чувств. Она положила его голову себе на колени и дрожащими руками набрала номер Скотта. — Скотт, приезжай, скорее! Стайлз, он… 

Скотт приехал через несколько минут. К этому времени Стайлз уже открыл глаза и бездумно смотрел в потолок, а Малия не трогала его, лишь смотрела на часы. Ещё никогда она не пугалась так сильно, даже тогда, когда её пытался убить тёмный дух. 

— Стайлз, ты слышишь меня? — спросил Скотт. — Сколько пальцев я показываю?

— Я в порядке, Скотти. Четыре. Этот голос, я слышал её голос.

— Её?

— Да, та девушка в белой тунике. 

Скотт переглянулся с Малией, а после они оба посмотрели на Стайлза. 

— Что за девушка?

— Не знаю. Она просто, — Стайлз лениво махнул кистью, — приходила и исчезала, а потом голос. 

— Он под кайфом, — вынесла вердикт Малия. 

— Не говори ерунды, — Скотт подхватил Стайлза подмышки и перенёс на диван. — Что она сказала? 

— Ты такой красивый, — сказал Стайлз и, осознав это, мысленно ударил себя по затылку. Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись. — Иногда мне кажется, что я люблю тебя.

Глаза Скотта широко распахнулись от шока, он вновь посмотрел на Малию, а та, в свою очередь, смотрела на Стайлза.

— Я… Тоже тебя люблю, Стайлз, — неловко сказал Скотт, но Стайлз неожиданно резко схватил его рукой за шею и наклонил лицо к себе.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Люблю – люблю, а не просто люблю.

— Хорошо, я понял, пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

Стайлз вздохнул, но послушался, и, когда Скотт с Малией отошли в сторону, тихо разговаривая и иногда подглядывая на него, резко ударил несколько раз себя по лбу, мысленно приговаривая: заткнись, заткнись, заткнись! 

Сейчас он понял, что за рука окольцовывала его с утра. Рука справедливости, гармонии, правды. _Для эмиссара он слишком лживый._ И тут она появилась, в белой тунике, с красной лентой на тёмных густых волосах и страусиным пером. Она была красива и одновременно устрашающа, от неё исходила мощь, тёмная энергия. 

— Ребят, — позвал Стайлз.

— Да?

— Вы её видите?

— Кого, Стайлз?

— Да вот же она, стоит посреди комнаты. В той же белой тунике и пером в волосах. Вы же не можете не видеть её. 

Малия вдруг резко вцепилась в ладонь Скотта, их глаза загорелись алым и голубым огнём.

— Ты чувствуешь? — прошептала Малия. Скотт кивнул. — Это она их призвала. 

_— Здравствуй, Стайлз, — мягко сказала она, присев на краешек дивана. Коснулась его лба. — Не так ведь трудно говорит правду? Она так и льётся, позволишь только раз выплыть ей наружу. Ты должен быть честным со своей стаей._

— Я не могу. Люди должны врать. Это основа их существования!

Скотт с беспокойством смотрел на него, но не двигался, видимо, её сила не позволяла подойти им ближе. Притягивала – да, но не позволяла. 

_— Но ты не простой человек, ты защитник, ты хранитель. Да, правда может погубить, и я уйду, но только когда придёт время, и ты осознаешь._

— Кто ты? Или точнее, что ты?

_— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Стайлз. Не позволяй своим устам вновь испить вино лжи._

— Стой!

Но девушка уже исчезла, а в руках он сжимал только перо, куда меньшее, чем в её волосах. Скотт и Малия подбежали к нему, словно стена, отделяющая их, исчезла. На обычные вопросы о своём самочувствии он сказал, что всё нормально, и сказал позвонить Лидии, потому что та наверняка знала, кто пожаловал к ним в гости.

•

— Маат — древнеегипетская богиня, персонифицирующая истину, справедливость, вселенскую гармонию, божественное установление и этическую норму. Маат изображалась в виде сидящей женщины со страусиным пером на голове, иногда крылатой; также могла изображаться лишь посредством своего атрибута — пера или плоского песчаного предвечного холма со скошенной одной стороной, на котором она часто восседает, и который может изображаться под стопами и престолами многих других богов.

Лидия закрыла ссылку и повернулась к стае. 

— Боги? Да вы издеваетесь? — сказал молчавший до этого Стайлз. На самом деле, ему хотелось сказать многое. Например, что ему не нравились духи Киры, или что в детстве он спрятал игрушку Скотта, а потом забыл, куда именно, и перевёл стрелки на довольно-таки тихого мальчика из той же песочницы.

— Что именно она сказала? — спросила Лидия.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— Она не так уж много говорила, но могу сказать ещё короче. Эмиссар, то бишь я, не должен лгать своей стае, это порождает раздоры, но правда может убить.

— О, отлично, и так, и так нам крышка, — закончила Малия.

— Порой ты до жути пугаешь меня, — сказал Стайлз с недовольным лицом. 

— И сколько же ты ещё будешь говорит правду? — осторожно спросила Кира.

— Откуда я знаю, — честно ответил Стайлз и не сдержался. — Мисс «у меня самые худшие духи во вселенной». 

Кира сглотнула и, покраснев, опустила голову. Скотт осуждающе посмотрел на Стайлза, а потом вздохнул, понимая, что тот не особо и виноват. 

— И что, он теперь будет говорить нам разные гадости, а мы должны выслушивать? — спросил Лиам, сидевший в дальнем углу лофта. 

— А ты вообще заткнись, мелкий придурок. Мне надоело переживать за тебя каждое полнолуние и смотреть, как волнуется Скотт. Я как чёртова мамочка готов тебе делать бутерброды и следить за тем, чтобы ты не покалечился в школе. Неблагодарный ты ублюдок!

Гробовая тишина повисла в комнате. Стайлз прокрутил то, что сейчас сказал, посмотрел на Лиама, который уже отходил от шока, и губы которого растягивались в ухмылке. 

— Хорошо, мамочка, — язвительно сказал Лиам.

Стайлз возмущённо на него посмотрел, а затем дёрнул за рукав сидящего рядом Скотта.

— Скотт, скажи ему.

— Лиам, перестань, для шуток мы найдём другое время. Сейчас нам нужно что-то с этим делать. 

Лидия отложила ноутбук и поднялась, разгладив полы платья. А затем сложила руки на груди.

— Ну уж нет, я единственная, кто не услышал от него правды хоть раз.

Стайлз закрыл себе рот ладонью и начал бормотать в неё, но Лидия резко отодвинула его руку.

— Это я вылил на тебя банку с зелёной краской в седьмом классе. Тебе тогда пришлось подстричь волосы и перекраситься. И я вписал тебя в список клуба для худеющих, который висел на стенде и который видел каждый.

— Ах ты!..

Малия приобняла её.

— Успокойся, он же не со зла.

Лидия злобно сверкнула глазами.

— Конечно. 

— Скотт, — прошептал Стайлз. — Похоже, пора уходить.

— Это точно, — Скотт с виноватой улыбкой схватил Стайлза за руку и повёл к выходу. — До завтра, ребят.

— Не забудь приготовить мне завтрак, мамочка, — вдогонку крикнул Лиам.

•

Когда они пообедали у Скотта дома и сели поиграть в приставку, Стайлз спросил:

— А что сказал тот вампир?

— Что его привёл свет. Сначала я не понял, что это значит, но потом, после твоей встречи с Маат… Мы почувствовали сильную энергию, исходящую от неё, она заставляла принять нас истинную форму. Поэтому все существа так бросились, они видели этот свет, это как маяк, не хуже Неметона. И я смотрел прогнозы. Этими выходными должны были быть дожди, но у нас практически засуха, многие растения погибают, а трава желтеет под неправильными ударами лучей.

— Неужели это из-за меня? 

— Скорее из-за твоего предназначения. Ты наш хранитель, Стайлз, ты будешь впитывать нашу историю, наши победы и неудачи в себя. Узнаешь много нового, ознакомишься с заклинаниями. 

— Впитывать? — фыркнул Стайлз. — Губка Стайлз правдивые штаны.

Скотт засмеялся, откинув голову. 

— Мне нравится твоя шея, — сказал Стайлз.

— С-спасибо? 

— Да не за что.

Они продолжали играть, изредка подшучивая друг над другом или просто молчали, потому что уютней тишины у них не было ни с кем. Стайлз говорил правдивые глупости, не понимая, почему Скотт не начинает этот разговор, не обвиняет, не уходит, не обнимает – ничего не делает. Это нервировало, но правду не останавливало. 

— Когда это случилось? — спросил Скотт, слегка покраснев.

— Случилось что?

— Когда ты понял, что… Влюблён в меня? 

Стайлз резко втянул носом воздух.

— Я не знаю. Год, два, три назад? Может, больше. Скорее, нужно сказать, когда я осознал, что влюблён в тебя. Это случилось, когда ты всеми силами пытался спасти Джексона. Помнишь? Новообретённый героизм и всё такое. 

— Лето две тысячи восьмого года.

— Что?

— Я тогда гостил у отца, познакомился с Сидни и Хлоей. Его новой женой и дочерью. Они были хорошими людьми, заботились обо мне, но мне так не хватало тебя. И Хлоя спросила, влюблён ли я в кого-то? И я понял, что да, видимо, да, влюблён, в одного идиота. 

Скотт усмехнулся и провёл рукой по волосам. Стайлз снова шумно вздохнул, его конечности словно отказались слушаться, но сдавливающее сердце рука немного ослабела. Он отложил приставку и мягко коснулся губами губ Скотта, а затем, осмелев, придвинулся, сел к нему на колени. Скотт обнял его за талию и прижал ближе, языком раскрыл податливые губы, ловя почти незаметный стон, зарождающийся ещё где-то в горле. Осторожно гладил по волосам, а потом их словно сорвало. Скотт всё увереннее начал водить руками по его телу, забрался под футболку, не отрываясь от губ, водил пальцами вверх-вниз по позвоночнику, нажимая на нужные точки.

Стайлз стонал, прижимаясь всё ближе, и ближе, и ближе, будто хотел врасти в него, и никогда не отпускать это блаженное чувство. Оттягивал волосы Скотт, тот болезненно и не зло рычал, от чего по телу пробегался табун мурашек, а член всё теснее прижимался к жёстким джинсам. Он почувствовал, что немного, и спустит прямо в штаны от одних только поцелуев. 

— Скотт, — жалобно протянул он, дёрнув бёдрами.

Скотт повалил его спиной на диван, навис сверху и потянулся к кнопке штанов. Стайлз зачарованно смотрел на распухшие, налившиеся кровью губы, провёл кончиками пальцев по скуле, спустился к ключицам.

— Чёрт, как мне нравится твоя шея, — повторил он. — Хочу тебя.

Скотт улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз целовал жёстко и без нежностей, но Стайлза только сильнее выгибало, поэтому, когда Скотт, наконец, коснулся его члена, застонал от облегчения на весь дом, покраснел от своего же шума, но не успел подумать о стеснении, когда Скотт второй рукой осторожно коснулся сжатого отверстия и просто начал поглаживать в такт руке на члене. 

— Твою же мать, Скотт, я сейчас… Я сейчас…

Он прикусил губу Скотта до крови, кончая, выплёскивая сперму прямо на свою рубашку, на майку и руку Скотта. Его грудь ходуном ходила, он пытался восстановить дыхание, но, глядя на такого счастливого, немного уставшего Скотта, это было сложно. 

— Тебе помочь? — изогнул бровь Стайлз, когда тот стянул до бёдер брюки и боксёры. Стайлз осторожно коснулся чужого возбуждённого члена, чувствуя, как тот дёргается в его руке. Он посмотрел на прикрывшего глаза Скотта, у которого по лбу стекала капля пота, и начал резко двигать рукой. Скотт хватило всего лишь пары минут, чтобы он добавил к тому беспорядку, что творился между их телами, собственную сперму.

— Это было…

— Забавно.

— Ага.

— И безумно круто.

— Точно.

Они засмеялись. 

— Если честно, я вымотался, — сказал Скотт. — Но сначала нужно в душ.

— А потом спать, — продолжил Стайлз. 

•

_— Я думаю, ты готов. Видишь, правда - не всегда яд. Наверное, мне пора. К тому же, твои друзья ищут способ убить меня. Помни, хранитель не должен испивать вино лжи. Он не праведник, но звено. Защищай свою стаю._

•

Стайлз проснулся от того, что ему стало слишком жарко. За окном лил дождь, крупные капли разбивались о раму и отстукивали свой ритм. Они словно отрывались за те два дня сухости, простоявшей в городе, и через пару часов изъяны дорог были заполнены водой. 

Скотт прижимался к нему с правого бока и тихо похрапывал на ухо. Стайлз точно помнил, что, когда засыпал, на улице солнце только-только вошло в зенит, сам он читал книгу древнеегипетской мифологии, а Скотт вместе со стаей помогал вампиру, Колину, восстановить регенерацию. Да, и, кстати, Малия теперь часто показывала ему клыки, Кира не подходила ни на метр, Лиам ухмылялся и называл мамочкой, а Лидия зло шипела проклятия. 

Но сейчас книга лежала на компьютерном столе, а Скотт был рядом, полуголый и безумно горячий во всех смыслах.

— Заткни свои мысли и спи.

Стайлз обиженно засопел.

— Мне жарко.

Скотт недовольно поморщил нос и открыл глаза. Затем откинул одеяло и вновь прижал Стайлза к себе. Прохлада, исходившая от окна, прошлась дрожью по телу, и Стайлз расслабился.

— Ты понимаешь, — зашептал он, — я сблизил стаю своей правдой и борьбой с нею. Малия и Лидия уже почти встречаются.

— Мгм, — замычал Скотт. — Молодец, а теперь спи.

— И мы с тобой.

— Здорово. Спи!

— Только Кира, кажется, обижена на меня. 

— Стайлз! Я сейчас позову Лиама.

— Нет, только не этот щенок, — Стайлз содрогнулся от мысли опять выслушивать шутки Лиама, которые моментами даже превосходили его собственный, отточенный годами сарказм. 

— Хорошая мамочка, — прошептал Скотт, наугад ткнувшись губами и угодив ими в висок. — Спи уже.


End file.
